Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
In recent years, a mobile terminal has evolved into a wearable device that is wearable on the body of a user, beyond a device that the user can use with holding it with his/her hand. One example of the wearable device is a glass-type terminal.
The glass-type terminal, for example, is worn on the head of a wearer and thus can naturally recognize contents uttered by the wearer or an object that comes into wearer's view.
On the other hand, if the wearer wants to obtain related information during conversation with another person, or if he/she wants to know information relating to the object that comes into his/her view, inputting into the glass-type terminal is performed in advance to search for specific information. However, in some cases, depending on situations, the user has no time sufficient to search for specific information or has difficult performing the inputting. Specifically, if the wearer does not recognize by himself/herself that the uttered content is wrong information, there is a problem in that the wear can be expected to make a request for an information search.